darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stan Richards of Windsor
Welcome Hi Stan Richards of Windsor, welcome to The Dark Tower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Stan Richards of Windsor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tomrowley (Talk) 02:52, February 7, 2012 Hile Hile and welcome to our wiki. I'm glad you're here and helping us out. If you need help with anything, please let me or Tomrowley know. Thanks again for your help. --Rolliemoon "I will show you fear in a handful of dust" -T.S. Eliot 02:37, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like it here. That's awesome that you made charts and maps as you went along. Making notes as you go along really is the best way to update this place. I also hope you haven't stumbled across any spoilers since you haven't finished the series. If I had to choose a favorite novel, I'd go The Waste Lands. Susannah and Eddie being trained as gunslingers in the beginning was great. Plus, the Tick-Tock Man and Blaine are two of my all-time favorite villains. It's a shame that Tick-Tock didn't get more screen time. A couple questions for you. What was your favorite novel so far? And how did you find this wiki? I'm always interested in getting more people on here and knowing the best ways to do that would be great. --Rolliemoon "I will show you fear in a handful of dust" -T.S. Eliot 05:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hile Hile Gunslinger, Thank you for everything you have done so far I read what you have said to Rolliemoon and I think it is really good that you are making notes and maps as you read through the novels. We hope that you will stay with us and help make this wiki even better, if you do please consult the page for how to structure new pages on the wiki. I would also like to mention that as the Second Admin for this site I have changed The Battle of Tull page and made that page dedicated to the Comic with that name, for the actual battle I have created a page entitled The Battle of Tull (Battle) as there will soon be others with the same kind of url such as The Fall of Gilead (Battle). It just makes the site more structured on the whole I hope you don't mind. Hope you continue to help us. Long days and pleasant nights. Tomrowley 13:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Susan Delgado and Susan Hile, The Susan who is in The Journey Begins is not Susan Delgado from Wizard and Glass but a different character entirely. Please do not change it to Susan Delgado. Thanks Tomrowley 16:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hile, to answer your question to Roliemoon when adding a template to ensure it doesn't still say on them things such as } merely copy the entire coding for the templates ie. (with the at each end) Character | name= | image= | caption= | alias= | occupation= | relatives= | species= | affiliation= | status= | appears= | mention= doing this will ensure the templates look correct. Long days and pleasant nights --Tomrowley 01:59, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Tom was correct. That's the way we've been doing it. Occupation will still show up when you publish the article, but that's the best solution we have right now. If you were really good with coding, you could probably go in to the template and have it only appear when there's something entered in that spot. But I'm not that good at coding, so this is what we're going with. --Rolliemoon "I will show you fear in a handful of dust" -T.S. Eliot 03:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC) No how it works is if you copy in the entire template I showed you into a page then it will merely leave the area blanks that I have no information and not show things like } --Tomrowley 15:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) New Pages No, you're absolutely fine going through the redlinks. I've been watching them closely and for the most part, they're all pages I want created eventually. I'm fine with the Gunna page. We'll see what Tomrowley thinks though. The only problem I have with the pages you're creating is that I'm having trouble keeping up! If you haven't already, could you check out the ? It hasn't been updated recently, but it should give you a good idea of what we're going for on our pages and it would make my task simpler. As for citing the Concordance, I don't think it's necessary at this point. We haven't been doing much of that up to now, but you can if you really want to. Thank you again for your help here. --Rolliemoon "I will show you fear in a handful of dust" -T.S. Eliot 21:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC) If you have the time for creating new pages, go for it. I don't want to hold you back. I was just making a bit of a joke. I'll catch up eventually especially if you're taking a day off soon. --Rolliemoon "I will show you fear in a handful of dust" -T.S. Eliot 21:40, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Big Thanks Hile, Just wanted to say thank you for all the pages you have added so far. It has been of great help and I am managing to keep up with everything you are doing, so thank you. If you ever need help with anything, including coding of pages, which categories to use for pages or anything else don't hesitiate to contact me I am on everyday to check the site. On a side note, if you can think of any character quotes that we can use for the Quote of the Day please post them on my talk page. Thank you again. Tomrowley 23:05, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I sorted the category for It (creature) out for you, And thank you, hope we can find more quotes soon. Tomrowley 23:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC)